elle et moi  eux ?
by Timmy7486
Summary: Scully a un admirateur qui serait pret à tout pour arriver à ses finssuite : lui et moi  nous ?


_**Elle et moi EUX**_____

**Auteur** SpookyTimmy

**Date d'écriture** Du 17 mai 2006 au …

**Résumé**

**Note** Encore un grand merci à _JuScoully_ qui me dégotte de si bons sujets, titres et noms !

**Partie 1**

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il habitait ce petit appartement à la périphérie de Washington. Cependant il vivait toujours dans ses cartons et ses souvenirs d'un passé bel et bien révolu : elle ne reviendrait pas. La rupture avait été un véritable choc pour lui, elle avait bouleversé toute la petite vie saine et sécurisée qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire.

Pendant l'année qui suivit ce drame émotionnel, il se laissa complètement aller : il avait trouvé ce logement car il se retrouvait à la rue mais hormis son canapé ainsi qu'une petite télé en noir et blanc rien n'avait été installé. Il mangeait très peu, l'appétit lui manquant et les quelques fois où il se forçait, son estomac qui en avait perdu l'habitude rejetait absolument tout. C'est donc en extrême urgence qu'il avait intégré pour un an un centre spécialisé afin de régler ces troubles alimentaires. Là, il se sentait aimer, vivre. Il prit donc la décision de reprendre sa vie en main lorsqu'il vit que le F.B.I. recrutait.

Il se remit au sport et décida de changer d'identité pour ne pas que son passé de dépressif ne lui cause du tort. C'est donc sous le nom de Jim Lidev qu'il intégra haut la main Quantico ainsi que la classe du Dr Scully, femme pour qu'il ressentait beaucoup d'intérêt.

Afin d'essayer de l'intimider, il travailla très dur son cours de médecine légale qu'il avait pris en option pour pouvoir entrer en contact avec elle. Il avait peur d'aller lui parler, elle l'intimidait. Il fallait donc qu'il retourne la situation, c'est alors qu'il décida de l'impressionner de par son travail et ses résultats.

Chez lui, il avait fini par installer un bureau sur lequel trônait tous ses livres de médecine légale, ses recherches, ses cours soigneusement pris … Il passait environs sept heures par jour à Quantico et pas moins d'une dizaine d'heures chez lui à les approfondir et se surpasser. Mes quelques heures qui lui restaient, il se reposait. Jamais il ne sortait.

**Scully :** Alors ? Qui connaît la réponse à ma question ? Mr Lidev peut-être ?

Jim était complètement dans ses pensées, cette belle rousse le fascinait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il leva les yeux afin de rencontrer la jeune femme qui avait comme des étoiles dans le regard et un sourire des plus radieux qui aspirait la joie de vivre. Il se ressaisit et lui répondit encore une fois sans qu'elle n'ait rien à y redire ni même à y ajouter.

A la fin de ce cours, il la suivit à son bureau. Elle sursauta quand en se retourna, elle le vit juste derrière elle.

**Scully :** Mr Lidev ! Puis-je vous aider ?

**Jim :** Oui, j'ai fais quelques recherches…

Il s'inventât un souci qu'il aurait rencontré lors de ses recherches afin de pouvoir passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie. Il aimait la voir se passer la main dans les cheveux pour replacer sa mèche rebelle et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Il n'écoutait même pas l'explication qu'elle lui fournissait, le son de sa voix et le fait de la voir en dehors de devant un amphithéâtre rempli d'étudiants le ravissait. Une sonnerie répétitive le tira de sa rêverie.

**Scully :** Scully ! … Bonjour Mulder ! Comment vas-tu ? ... Je suis avec un étudiant là, on se voit ce soir ? … Chez moi ? … D'accord, passe quand tu peux, de toute façon, tu as les clés ! … Ok … A ce soir !

Elle était gênée d'avoir eu ce coup de fil personnel face à son étudiant mais en même temps, elle avait le droit à une vie en dehors du bureau et puis, elle avait quitté les x-files justement pour cette raison : pouvoir vivre leur idylle au grand jour sans règlement pour les en empêcher.

Il ne voulait pas en croire ses oreilles ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie ! NON ! Une rage intérieure s'empara de lui, il prétexta devoir finir ses recherches et partit à la salle multimédia pour les terminer. Qui était ce Mulder ? Il ressentait le besoin de savoir qui était ce concurrent qui semblait une grande place dans le quotidien de la femme de sa vie.

**Partie 2**

Après plusieurs heures de recherches infructueuses, il parvint à pénétrer dans la base de données du F.B.I. et découvrit que « Mulder » n'était autre que l'ancien collègue de Dana Scully quand elle travaillait encore aux X-Files. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à noter l'adresse de cet homme sur son bloc note, sa connexion internet fut interrompue et un gros « sens interdit » rouge s'afficha. Il eu juste le temps de noter « Fox Mulder, Washington DC ». Il plia ses affaires et rentra chez lui.

Il se mit à son bureau et ouvrit l'annuaire de la ville de Washington DC à la recherche de ce rival qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver à Alexandria. Il sauta dans un taxi et se retrouva aux pieds de l'immeuble, il passa en revue toutes les boîtes à lettres et découvrit que F. Mulder occupait l'appartement #42. Il colla son oreille à la porte, n'entendant rien, il décida de retourner chez lui. Il monta dans l'ascenseur quand un homme brun, d'une petite quarantaine d'années lui fit signe de l'attendre. Jim ne pu s'empêcher de détailler cet homme qui avait l'air de sortir de ce lieu surveillé.

Une fois sortit, Jim repris son taxi et proposa à Mulder de le partager. Bien qu'étonné, Mulder accepta. Jim inventa qu'il avait rendez-vous à Georgetown, dans la rue derrière de là où se rendait Mulder. Le taxi déposa donc Mulder devant chez Scully et Jim demanda à être déposé au coin de la rue. De là, il avait encore vue sur l'immeuble mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il s'inscrivit alors au cybercafé qui se trouvait là où le taxi avait déposé l'agent Mulder.

Il repris ses recherches sur l'atrophie musculaire après le décès quand il vit deux personnes sortir du bâtiment. Il la reconnue tout de suite, elle resplendissait dans cette robe noire qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou. Elle portait également un serre-tête noir qui retenait ses magnifiques cheveux d'un roux éclatant et une paire de sandale à talons hauts. Elle était de loin beaucoup plus étincelante et plus rayonnante qu'à Quantico. Cette image aurait été parfaite si il n'y avait pas eut cet homme qui la tenait par la taille et qui la faisait sourire et rire.

Il peinait à se contrôler, il imprima sa recherche et entra dans l'immeuble. A l'aide d'une épingle, il pénétra ce qui pour lui était plus sacré qu'un sanctuaire. Il commença par le salon, sur le buffet, il trouva quelques photos d'enfants ainsi que des personnes semblant être de la famille. Il devait la toucher du bout des doigts, c'était comme un besoin intérieur incontrôlable. Soudain ses yeux se portèrent sur plusieurs clichés de ce Mulder. D'un coup de main non réfléchi, il balaya les portraits qui vinrent s'écraser sur le sol. Il passa ensuite dans la chambre de sa belle. Des vêtements étaient soigneusement posés sur sa chaise. Il ouvrit son armoire, une odeur fraîche s'en dégagea, ce parfum à la fois frais et fruité qui la caractérisait et qui l'enivrait autant.

C'est alors qu'il entendit du bruit provenir du salon. C'était la porte qui s'ouvrait, il entendit vaguement deux personnes parler, il remarqua l'éclat que faisaient les talons qui approchaient. Il poussa les portes du placard et se faufila sous le lit.

**Scully :** C'est bon, elle est là ! (Dit-elle en prenant son étole)

Elle retourna dans le salon, vers Mulder :

**Mulder :** Comment dois-je prendre le fait que mes photos soient toutes par terre ?!

**Scully :** J'en sais rien ! C'est bizarre ! Il y a du avoir un courant d'air, la fenêtre est ouverte !

**Mulder :** Dana, nous sommes en juillet, il n'y a pas une bride de vent !

C'est alors que le chaton du petit voisin de Scully traversa la pièce en miaulant. Ils se regardèrent tendrement.

**Scully :** Mulder, je crois que tu viens de découvrir mon amant !

Jim les entendit s'embrasser avant de repartir. Il soupira mécontent puis quitta sa cachette, prit discrètement une feuille de papier au nom de Scully, mit un peu de son parfum dessus et sortit à son tour afin de rentrer chez lui. Le lendemain pour la première fois depuis le début de ses cours, il était totalement distrait, incroyablement fatigué. Il baillait aux corneilles ce qui étonna Scully.

Jim se remit à fond dans ses recherches et deux semaines plus tard, après avoir passé une heure de cours magistral dans un amphithéâtre, ils se rendirent à la morgue pour des travaux pratiques pas groupes de deux.

**Scully :** Commencez sans moi !

Elle quitta la pièce à toute vitesse sous le regard inquiet de ses élèves. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard mais ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Une demie heure avant la fin des trois heures de TP, elle fur prise d'un malaise. On lui apporta de l'eau et l'installa près d'un ventilateur. Un homme arriva, s'accroupit en face d'elle. Jim le reconnu aussitôt, c'était Mulder. Il lui parla quelques temps avant de l'aider à se lever et de passer son bras autour de sa taille afin de la soutenir. En partant, elle s'excusa et prévint qu'elle n'assurerait pas son cours du lendemain et que donc elle voulait pour leur prochain cours, c'est-à-dire lundi, un compte rendu par binôme sur ce TP.

**Partie 3**

On était déjà samedi soir et il n'avait pas commencé son travail, il était bien trop préoccupé par la santé de son professeur mais il devait le faire, il passa donc toute la soirée chez un camarade afin de peaufiner leur compte rendu.

Lundi, les élèves déposèrent leurs travaux sur le bureau du Dr Scully avant de prendre place pour suivre son cours, elle semblait rayonner de bonheur.

A la fin de la classe, Jim décida d'aller lui parler dans son bureau et lui expliqua qu'il ne pourrait pas assister au cours du lendemain car il devait assister à l'enterrement d'un ami à Seattle.

A croire que c'était fait exprès, le téléphone cellulaire de Scully retentit. Gênée, elle s'excusa, s'éloigna un peu et répondit. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

**Scully :** Oui … oui, j'ai eu les résultats des analyses (elle se mit encore un peu plus à l'écart)… oui, nous allons être parents …

Jim se retourna et claqua la porte puis se mit à arpenter les couloirs de Quantico en long, en large et en travers mais ne parvenait pas à se calmer. N'ayant pas de valium sur lui qui pourrait le soulager de cet excès de colère, il décida de rentrer chez lui à pieds. Il avait besoin d'évacuer.

Arrivé chez lui, il prit sa douche et enfila son jogging et se dirigea vers son bureau, il vit sur son canapé le papier à lettres qu'il avait pris. Il ressortit ses anciennes copies et s'inspira des observations indiquées par Scully et écrit une lettre à l'attention de Mulder disant que tout allait un peu trop vite entre eux et qu'elle voulait prendre ses distances quelques temps. Il la plaça directement sur son paillasson afin qu'il la trouve des son arrivée chez lui puis resta non loin de la porte. Il se mit un peu à l'écart et surveilla alors Mulder qui ne tarda pas à rentrer en sifflotant, visiblement heureux de vivre. Il était maintenant temps de mettre son plan en application. Mulder prit l'enveloppe et rentra chez lui. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, il ressortit à la hâte, se précipita dans l'ascenseur où se trouvait justement Jim qui le dévisageait.

**Mulder :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? (Dit-il d'un ton sec)

**Jim :** Rien !

**Mulder :** Encore vous ?!

**Jim :** Oh que oui, encore moi !

La rage que Jim portait en lui lui donna le courage et la force de maîtriser cet agent fédéral. Il l'assomma d'un coup de batte sur la tête, lui ligota les mains et lui bandât les yeux avant de le faire sortir par la sortie de secours pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il le conduisit ensuite dans la maison familiale qu'ils n'occupaient plus depuis le suicide de sa mère.

Il le laissa dans le grenier, ce lieu sombre, sans aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur. A terre, il avait installé pour son invité un tapis ainsi qu'un bol d'eau.

Après avoir réaménagé cette villa, y avoir déposé et éparpillé ses recherches ainsi que ses cours à terre, il s'y replongea. Il peina à se concentrer à cause du bruit qui provenait du grenier, il ressentait des vibrations dans les murs. Il trouvait que Mulder prenait un peu trop ses aises, il commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Il monta, quand il ouvrit la trappe, il découvrit que Mulder avait trouvé le canapé et qu'il l'avait remis à l'endroit pour pouvoir s'y installer.

Non, mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Comme s'il avait le droit au confort ! Jim sortit donc sa batte de baseball et n'hésita pas une seconde à s'en servir contre cet homme maléfique. A bout de souffle, Mulder lui demanda :

**Mulder :** Pourquoi ?

**Jim :** Et il ose me demander pourquoi !

**Mulder :** Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

**Jim :** A moi, rien ! Mais je prends les devant !

Il lui donna un nouveau coup de gourdin plus violent cette fois que les précédents qui arracha un terrible cri de douleur de la part de Mulde puis il claqua violemment l'ouverture avant de le cadenasser. Il retourna ensuite à la salle mais le fait de ne pas être chez lui le troublait alors il reprit la route jusqu'à son studio où une fois rentré, il tomba de sommeil et s'endormit et dormit d'une traite.

Quand il entendit sa voisine de palier fermer sa porte, il su qu'il était l'heure de se préparer. Comme tous les matins après l'avoir perçu, il prit sa douche et partit pour Quantico. Tous les jours, il fallait qu'il arrive avec au moins une heure d'avance pour se sentir bien et ainsi pouvoir vérifier trois fois que sa blouse était bien dans son casier que la voiture de Scully était bien garée à son emplacement à 7h30 précises.

Aujourd'hui, il eut le temps de vérifier ses affaires cinq fois puisqu'elle semblait avoir du retard. A 7h45, il du se résigner à aller en cours de criminologie avec seulement un quart d'heure d'avance pour se mettre en condition et s'en avoir pu s'assurer de sa présence ce qui le troubla durant tout son cours.

A 10h, comme à son habitude, il prit place au premier rang pour le cours du Dr Scully ! Elle arriva et fit son cours sans vraiment prêter attention à son auditoire, elle répondait à peine aux questions, elle semblait ne pas être dans son assiette ce qui inquiéta Jim. Lorsqu'elle écrivait au tableau, il lui semblait pouvoir percevoir des petits haussements d'épaules comme des sanglots. A la fin de ce cours magistral, il alla la voir dans son bureau, quand elle le vit arriver, elle essuya ses yeux et essaya de se montrer aimable mais ce n'était que du bluff, il le voyait.

**Partie 4**

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle puis lui essuya de son pouce une larme qu'elle n'avait pu contrôler.

**Jim :** Plus personne ne vous fera de mal, croyez-moi !

Surprise, elle baissa la tête et demanda à être seule. Il respecta sa volonté, la voir ainsi lui brisa le cœur. Il allait tout faire pour qu'elle ne souffre plus, il le lui avait promis.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il n'était plus retourné en cours, il avait discrètement vidé son casier et était retourné dans son studio. Il prépara sa valise et y mit des changes, des affaires de toilette ainsi que son livre de chirurgie sur les greffes. Il mit également des blocs de glace dans une glacière qu'il venait tout juste d'acquérir puis il coupa soigneusement l'électricité de son appartement puis monta dans le taxi qui l'attendait dehors pour le conduire à sa maison de campagne.

Une fois sur place, il se fit livrer une pizza et attendit le livreur sur le porche. Le jeune homme sembla étonné de penser que quelqu'un pouvait habiter cette maison abandonnée, aux volets clos et qui tombait en ruines. Malgré la pluie, il paya pour ce repas dehors et attendit qu'il soin loin pour rentrer. Il coup la pizza en fines parts et la monta à Mulder qui paraissait dormir. Il fit un deuxième service pour l'eau et la glace. L'agent du F.B.I. n'ayant toujours pas bougé, il s'approcha de lui et afin de faire disparaître les hématomes dues aux coups qu'il recevait tous les jours sur ce visage convoité, il appliqua les pochettes de glacées. Mulder ne réagit toujours pas. Etonné, Jim prit son pouls mais ne le trouva pas, il testa alors sur lui afin de vérifier qu'il ne se trompait pas mais ne le trouva pas sur Mulder. Il plaça ensuite sa main sous son nez : rien ! Bien qu'encore chaud, ce corps était sans vie.

Il descendit en vitesse les escaliers et décrocha son combiné téléphonique. Il attendit une, deux, trois puis quatre tonalités et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à raccrocher, elle répondit :

**Jim :** Je suis désolé ! … Mais au moins maintenant vous pouvez être heureuse !

Puis il appela un ami de longue date rencontrée lors de son traitement, il avait besoin de lui pour mener à bien son projet. Il lui expliqua son plan ainsi que le challenge qu'il vouloir le voir réaliser.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il décida d'aller voir Stéphanie qui l'avait parrainer à sa sortie du centre mais quand il arriva, il la vit discuter avec Scully dans le parc de l'hôpital. Il se cacha derrière un bosquet et tendit l'oreille.

**Stéphanie :** Qu'est-ce qui vous fait vous poser des questions sur lui ?

**Scully :** Mon ami a disparu et depuis cette disparition Jim n'a cessé d'agir bizarrement, de me laisser des messages anonymes sur ma boîte vocale. Etant moi-même agent fédéral, j'ai pu retracer ces appels. Ensuite, en perquisitionnant chez lui, des officiers ont retrouvé une photo de mon ami avec une fléchette plantée dessus et plusieurs autres de moi seule. A vrai dire, toute sa tapisserie en était recouverte et cela fait deux mois qu'on ne l'a pas revu à Quantico.

**Stéphanie :** Oui, je vous comprends mais je trouve surtout ça étrange qu'il ait pu intégrer cette école avec un passé médical comme le sien !

**Scully :** À croire qu'on ne fait pas assez de recherches sur nos élèves. Tenez, voici mon numéro, merci de me prévenir si vous avez quoi que ce soit.

**Stéphanie :** Bien sur ! Ce sera fait !

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main. Jim, lui, voyait rouge, Scully était en train de tout découvrir. Il se rua alors chez lui, mit Mulder dans le coffre d'une voiture de location et partit, il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Ils arrivèrent dans un vieil hôpital désaffecté où une personne avec des gants de latex, une blouse verte, des bottes de caoutchouc blanc ainsi qu'un masque sur la bouche et une charlotte sur la tête les accueillis.

Jim le suivit dans une pièce où se trouvait un lit monté sur roulettes. En totale confiance, il s'y allongea et se laissa perfuser. Très vite, il se sentit partir…

**Partie 5**

Il se réveilla trois jours plus tard, il se sentait très mal, il ne reconnaissait pas la pièce et il était sanglé au lit. Le médecin arriva, fit un examen rapide de contrôle avant de lui donner de nouveaux calmants afin de calmer ce mal être. Le lendemain après-midi Jim se leva pour la première fois, son visage le tirait étrangement. Il arpentait les couloirs déserts et lugubres de ce lieu si morbide pour se dégourdir ses jambes engourdies par l'opération, le traitement et le fait d'être resté plusieurs jours alité. Il stoppa son avancé quand il vit son reflet dans l'une des seules vitres donnant sur l'extérieur, son visage était un peu boursouflé mais le résultat était plus que convainquant, jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça marche aussi bien. Inconsciemment, il essaya de sourire mais la douleur le fit très vite redescendre sur terre. Il resta encore quinze jours sous traitement, à l'abri dans ce lieu avant de sortir et de reprendre sa vie pour de bon.

Ne sachant où se rendre pour la trouver, il essaya d'abord Quantico et se fut une bonne intuition. Au travers de la porte qui donnait sur le haut de l'amphithéâtre, il la vit amaigrie par le chagrin mais avec cependant un peu plus de formes dues à sa grossesse débutante. Elle en était à trois mois et son ventre commençait à apparaître. Il pénétra la salle et la regarda donner son cours. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle le vit, elle ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce que son auditoire commence à se poser des questions. Ce fut donc dans le brouhaha de ses élèves surpris qu'elle couru dans les escaliers afin de le prendre dans ses bras. De nombreuses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et allèrent se déposer sur celles de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant. Elle resta quelques instants ainsi dans ses bras puis se tourna vers ses étudiants qui étaient tous à la regarder. Elle bafouilla :

On … on reprendra demain !

Ils quittèrent tranquillement Quantico et se rendirent chez Scully. Elle ne lui lâcha pas la main même dans la voiture comme si elle avait peur de le voir disparaître à nouveau.

Lorsque chez elle, elle se débarrassa de sa veste, le regard de cet homme si cher ne pu s'en décrocher, elle le vit et prit alors sa main afin de la déposer sur son ventre arrondi. Rapidement, il la retira, mal à l'aise, se sentant comme un intrus ce qui eut l'air d'étonner Scully. Très vite, il prit son rôle très au sérieux, il allait bientôt avoir la vie dont il avait toujours secrètement rêvée. Pour une fois, c'est lui qu'on enviera.

Elle s'assit lourdement sur son sofa et invita Mulder à faire de même.

Mulder, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Un homme, un de tes élèves à ce que j'ai compris à prit un malin plaisir à me séquestrer et à me rouer de coups…

Alors qu'il lui relatait les sévices qu'il avait subis, elle se leva et lui tendit après être allée lui chercher une poche de glace, mit des gants de latex et le fit s'allonger sur le canapé pour l'examiner. N'ayant jamais ressenti un tel intérêt, ni une telle douceur, il ne savait comment réagir, il la laissa alors lui prodiguer les soins sur son visage toujours un peu boursouflé. Le contact de ses mains si délicates, si douces sur sa peau le fit frissonner. Sans se poser plus de question, il l'attira à lui et commença à l'embrasser, d'abord timidement puis de plus en plus fougueusement. Ses mains partirent explorer ce corps tellement désiré, sous son chemisier, il lui défit l'attache de son soutient gorge et à sa plus grande joie, elle ne le repoussa pas, au contraire même, elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre à coucher.

Après avoir enfin vécu ce rêve éveillé, il se tourna vers sa princesse et découvrit des larmes coulant sur son visage de porcelaine. Ne sachant si c'était de sa faute ou ce qu'il devait faire, il se remit sur le dos et discrètement fit disparaître la photo de Mulder qui trônait sur la table de chevet. Il avait tellement voulu cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais prit conscience qu'en fait, il ne la connaissait pas. Il se leva, s'habilla sous le regard crédule de Scully qui le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Faut que je règle quelque chose ma princesse !

C'est donc face à une Scully effondrée et étonnée qu'il quitta les lieux.

**Partie 6**

Plus décidé que jamais, il se rendit à l'hôpital désaffecté où il avait subi cette opération si délicate.

Jim ! Tu sais qu'il vient de sortir du coma ?

Comment veux-tu que je le sache, tu es le seul à être au courant et si tu ne me l'as pas dit, je ne suis pas au courant !

Apparemment, il est amnésique, sûrement du au trouble de l'opération !

Faut que je lui parle ! Je fais lui rafraîchir les idées moi !

Il se trouve dans la chambre #13

Merci Marco !

Il se dirigeait en direction de cette pièce convoitée. Plus il approchait de lui, plus il lui en voulait d'avoir partager autant de temps avec elle. Il était face à la porte et entra telle une furie.

Réveille-toi !

Il sursauta

Qui êtes-vous ?

Si vous tenez à la vie et à votre belle, vous avez intérêt à me dire tout ce que je veux savoir !

Et même si je le pouvais, pourquoi le ferais-je ? Pour qu'elle vous prenne pour moi !

Mais quelle lucidité !

Malheureusement, je ne me rappelle de rien !

Regardez bien cette photo (il lui balance la photo d'une Scully resplendissante de bonheur où visiblement Mulder a été enlevé) Si à cause de vous, elle ne m'aime pas … son visage risque de changer quelque peu.

A ses mots, Mulder baissa les yeux.

Content de voir que le message est passé !

Jim claqua la porte.

Il passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de Scully, à la dorloter, la choyer, il l'accompagnait même chez le gynécologue. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds au F.B.I. en prétextant avoir été traumatiser par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie était pour lui une véritable jouissance. Et dès qu'elle donnait ses cours à Quantico, Jim retrouvait Mulder qui s'était résolu à lui donner les informations qu'il lui demandait après avoir subit multiples tortures et surtout par peur qu'il ne les fasse également subir à Scully. Ainsi Jim entra encore plus dans la vie de ce couple, il se sentait devenir eux et ça, c'était pour lui l'extase même.

Un jour, il arriva dans la « chambre » de Mulder et rentra après avoir frapper à la porte pour la première fois depuis deux mois déjà. Il avait un grand sourire et semblait parfaitement heureux.

Demain, on va enfin connaître le sexe du bébé (il marchait dans la salle, regardant par le seule minuscule ouverture de la pièce sur l'extérieur n'apportant qu'une mince lumière) j'aurai besoin de connaître un nom de fille que tu aurais aimé car pour un garçon, Jim fera l'affaire mais pour une fille …

Avec Dana, on en avait déjà parlé …

Abrège ! dit-il en se retournant rapidement et le menaçant de son poing

Ok ! Emily, on avait pensé à Emily !

Heureux d'avoir obtenu son renseignement, il quitta l'hôpital et passa chercher sa princesse au travail. Il lui ouvrit la portière et l'invita à prendre place à l'intérieur. Ils passèrent en vitesse chez Scully pour y déposer des affaires avant de sortir dîner dans un très beau restaurant. Il aimait se montrer avec elle, sa beauté attirait tous les regards et le fait d'être vu à son bras flattait son ego.

Au restaurant, il l'aida à s'asseoir en lui déplaçant la chaise et attendit qu'elle soit entièrement à son aise pour s'installer lui-même. Il se montrait de plus en plus attentionné envers elle sur les conseils de Mulder.

Tu parais fatiguée ! Tu te sens bien ?

Oui, juste un peu préoccupée

Par ?

Elle leva son sourcil droit, perplexe. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, il en parlera à Mulder, en attendant il devait faire comme si de rien était et cacher son trouble.

Il est à quelle heure déjà notre rendez-vous demain ?

Il savait pertinemment quand il avait lieu mais ce silence devenait trop pesant et il devait relancer la conversation. Etrangement, elle se mit sur ses gardes.

NOTRE rendez-vous ?!?

Oui, tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser y aller seule ?!

On n'est pas obligé d'être toujours collé l'un à l'autre !

Le visage de Jim se décomposa. Pourquoi disait-elle cela ? En avait-elle marre de lui ? Se doutait-elle de quelque chose ?

Mulder, c'est juste qu'on a toujours eu notre indépendance l'un par rapport à l'autre et là depuis quelques mois … je n'ai plus un seul moment à moi !

D'accord, mais s'il te plait, ne me fait pas rater ce moment !

Bien sûr que non !

… tu sais combien je t'aime ma puce !

Scully resta bouche bée ce qui étonna Jim mais il mit ça une fois de plus sur le compte du stress de l'échographie et de la fatigue.

Au fait, tu as déjà pensé à des prénoms, lança-t-il ?

Elle lui sourit timidement, heureux d'avoir repris le contrôle de la situation, il posa sa main sur la sienne.

Non, pas vraiment, je voulais le faire avec toi … tu y as déjà pensé ?

A vrai dire, j'étais resté sur ce qu'on s'était dit …

Face au regard rempli de questions de cette future mère, il continua :

Tu sais quand on s'était arrêté sur Emily ?!

Scully se leva et couru aux toilettes. Il se posa des questions et pensa à une nausée bien qu'elle ai dépassé ce stade depuis un moment déjà mais ça il ne le savait pas. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard, les yeux rouges probablement à cause des larmes, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait rentrer.

Alors qu'il réglait l'addition, elle sortit prendre l'air, après avoir payé, il se retourna et la chercha du regard. Ce qu'il vit le mit hors de lui mais essaya de contenir cette fureur : cette belle petite rousse au ventre arrondi se trouvait dans les bras d'un homme fort et dégarni. Tout ce qu'il remarquait cette étreinte semblait leur plaire à eux deux et c'en était trop pour lui. Pourquoi ne paraissait-elle pas si sereine avec lui ?

**Partie 7**

Il sortit d'un pas précipité et rejoignit Scully, la prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui.

Mulder ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Il se fait tard et je croyais que tu voulais qu'on rentre …

Le ton était de plus en plus froid entre eux, Scully le suivit sur quelques mètres afin de lui parler mais elle semblait commencer à en avoir marre de la mauvaise humeur de Mulder :

Tu aurais au moins pu dire bonjour à Skinner, il se fait du soucis pour toi !

Skinner … ? Pourquoi ?

Parce que tu es son ami !

Allez, viens, on va se coucher !

Moi, je vais me coucher ! Toi, tu fais ce que tu veux mais pas chez moi en tout cas !

Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?!

J'ai envie d'être seule !

Alors qu'elle regagnait le taxi qui les attendait, il la retint avec force et fermement par le bras. Elle se retourna vers lui, son visage était totalement emprunt de douleur, complètement raidi et ses yeux lançaient comme des éclairs en sa direction.

LACHE-MOI !

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Skinner était déjà là, prenant la défense de Scully, s'intercalant entre cette belle et tendre femme et ce Mulder devenu complètement inconnu pour lui et même incontrôlable. Il la regarda tendrement dans les yeux avait de sonder son état d'esprit :

Venez Dana, je vous raccompagne !

Pendant qu'elle commençait à le suivre, Jim ne put se contrôler plus longtemps et retourna un puissant coup de poing à cet homme qui venait s'immiscer dans une affaire qui n'était pas la sienne, il n'appréciait pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires, c'était SA femme et donc à lui d'imposer ses intentions et règles. Aussitôt Scully vint lui porter secours et essaya de stopper l'hémorragie que ce choc au nez avait procuré au directeur adjoint du F.B.I.

Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Viens Dana, ON rentre !

Non, hors de question que je rentre avec toi, surtout dans cet état là !

Fou de rage, il partit, déversant sa colère sur les poubelles qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin, il donna aussi quelques que coup sur les vitres des voitures stationnées sur le trottoir de son ancien quartier. L'un de bris de verre l'avait blessé à la main mais il était tellement emporté qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte. Ses pas le guidèrent dans son appartement et il y passa quelques heures dans ce qu'il en restait. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait été fouillé mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas, rien de ce qu'il cachait ne se trouvait ici, il se sentit soudainement très heureux et très fier de lui. Il en oublia aussitôt ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Scully et Skinner, il était là, assis sur son canapé à savourer son succès, il avait déjà oublié l'échec qu'il venait de subir.

C'est donc tout fier qu'il se dirigea à Georgetown, un bouquet de tulipes à la main. Il frappa à la porte. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il essaya donc de rentrer avec sa propre clé mais bizarrement ça ne semblait pas être la bonne clé. Il vérifia avec toutes celles de son trousseau. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Il cogita un peu mais aucune de ses suppositions ne le satisfaisaient. Ne sachant trop que faire, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur quand il entendit un homme et une femme parler. Mais il ne s'agissait pas n'importe qu'elle femme, c'était la sienne. Ne voulant pas être vu afin de démasquer son rival, il tourna dans tous les sens, fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher. Il ne pourra pas atteindre l'ascenseur sans être repéré, c'est alors qu'il vit un panneau vert avec « Exit Fire », indiquant la sortie de secours et ses escaliers. Il s'y précipita en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible mais alors qu'il atteignait son but, il se prit les pieds dans un paillasson qui le fit trébucher, il se rattrapa à la porte convoitée et y entra à la hâte. Il laissa cependant la porte légèrement entre ouverte pour ne pas faire plus de bruit qu'il en avait déjà fait mais surtout pour les entendre et les voir. Scully fini par entrer dans son champ de vision.

Ce petit bout de femme avait le don de le captiver, dès qu'il la voyait, c'était comme sis on corps et son esprit se scindaient en deux parties totalement distinctes l'une de l'autre. Il était obnubilé par elle, sa joie de vivre devenait la sienne, cependant depuis quelques temps elle n'était plus la même. Sûrement depuis qu'elle avait repris contact avec ce Skinner. Que cet homme pouvait l'énerver à se mêler de choses qui ne le regardent pas. Pour lui, il était évident que ce directeur adjoint avait des vues sur la mère de leur enfant. Fille ou garçon ? A cette pensée, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il avait déjà presque oublié l'heureux événement qu'ils allaient vivre le lendemain. Il se voyait déjà déménager pour une petite ville loin de Washington dans un quartier résidentiel avec petit Jim ou petite Emily qui jouerait dans le jardin d'une très belle propriété à l'image de la femme de sa vie.

Ce fut un bruit de porte que l'on referme qui le sortit de sa rêverie. Il s'agissait bien de celle de Scully qui venait de se clore, il se pencha d'avantage et vit Skinner partir, enfin il supposa que c'était lui, il n'avait vu cet homme que très peu de fois alors c'était pas évident de l'affirmer avec certitude mais la carrure, la stature, la taille ainsi que la calvitie le conforta dans cette idée.

Il attendit d'entendre l'ascenseur et sortit pour frapper à la porte de l'appartement. Une voix lointaine, à l'intérieur ce fit entendre :

Qui est là ?

C'est moi chérie ! Ouvre !

Il y eut comme un moment d'absence, il pensa qu'elle venait lui ouvrir mais s'en était tout autre, il reconnu le bruit de la chaîne de sécurité qu'elle venait de mettre en place. Il commença à élever le ton :

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il me semble pourtant avoir été claire tout à l'heure !?!

Tu as une aventure avec lui ?

Parle moins fort : J'ai des voisins !

Alors LAISSE-MOI RENTRER !

Elle lui ouvrit la porte et il se précipita à l'intérieur.

Que fais-tu là Mulder ?!

Depuis quelques temps tu n'es plus la même. C'est depuis que tu as repris contact avec lui ? Avoue que tu as une relation avec lui !

J'y crois pas ! Jamais tu ne te remettrais en questions !?! Effectivement en ce moment je ne suis pas bien mais tu es trop absorbé par ta petite personne et par tous tes secrets pour t'en rendre compte, je crois. Mulder, tu as tant changé, je ne sais pas si c'est ma grossesse qui te mets dans cet état mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus le même !

Elle était en larmes alors qu'elle semblait lui dévoiler enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Lui ressentit comme un puissant flot de tension s'emparer de lui, il tentât tant bien que mal de le contenir mais c'était une véritable épreuve. Face à de telles pulsions, il n'avait d'autre solution que se défouler mais là il fallait qu'il se contienne, il devint alors une vraie bombe à retardement. Des veines avaient faire leur apparition dans son cou ainsi que sur ses tempes. Il s'en rendit compte en voyant les yeux de Scully s'écarquiller.

Ca va Mulder ? (lui demanda-t-elle inquiète)

Très bien merci (lui répondit-il sèchement)

Il était tout raide, il devait se contenir, il le fallait mais quand elle lui prit le bras afin de le voir dans les yeux, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et une gifle partit avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Apparemment, elle avait été encore plus puissante du fait d'avoir essayé de se contenir, Scully était allongée au sol en larmes, se tenant d'une main la joue droite et de l'autre son ventre comme pour se protéger.

**Partie 8**

A cet instant précis, il ne ressentait que de la rancœur envers celle qui se trouvait en ce moment même à terre et semblait avoir très peur. Où était-ce une profonde douleur ?

Il essaya de se focaliser sur quelque chose de paisible afin de se détendre, il essaya le fameux coucher de soleil sur une plage de sable fin, un ciel étoilé ou encore une petite rivière qui s'est formée par la fonte des glaces d'un glacier mais rien n'y faisait. Au contraire même et le fait de réaliser que ça ne l'apaisait pas le fit se contracter à nouveau. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Scully qui encore couchée à terre et recroquevillée sur elle-même hurlait à s'en époumoner :

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Jim s'étendit dans son lit, il se sentait reposé et serein. Il se tourna vers son réveil et vit qu'il indiquait 10h13. Il découvrit étonné qu'il n'avait aucun message de Scully sur son répondeur comme à l'accoutumé. Se levant, une expression de douleur apparu sur son visage qu'il ne pouvait qu'admirer, alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, il vit des hématomes sur l'une de ses mains, plus précisément sur la droite. Minutieusement, il les examina sous tous les angles sans pour autant se remémorer ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour avoir de telles marques. Peut-être lors de sa dernière crise avait-il frappé dans quelque chose de trop dure. Oui, ce devait être cela ! Que cela pouvait-il être autrement ?

Il se prépara à vivre cette nouvelle journée, toute aussi ordinaire que celles qu'il vivait depuis qu'il avait dérober l'identité de ce Mulder, cet homme qu'il rêvait secrètement d'être depuis que la femme de sa vie semblait lui prêter plus d'attention qu'à lui. Depuis 5 mois maintenant, il vivait cette vie rêvée mais cependant, il ressentait un arrière goût amer : sa vie avant comblée par des études qu'il aimait tant est devenu une véritable mascarade durant laquelle il ne faisait que se laisser vivre, survivant financièrement grâce à Scully et à quelques magouilles du passé. Comme tous les jours des ces derniers mois, il prit ses baskets et alla jusqu'à la clinique en courant.

Alors qu'il joggait, le ciel jusque là clément commença lentement à se couvrir et c'est mouillés jusqu'aux os qu'il pénétra dans le hall de l'établissement désaffecté. Il arpentait les couloirs en long et en large à la recherche de son ami. Ne parvenant pas à le trouver, il émit l'hypothèse qu'il avait du être retenu en ville par quelque chose et décida donc de stopper sa recherche et d'aller trouver Mulder. Alors qu'il avançait, un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui. C'est donc aux pas de course q'il arriva devant la chambre de Mulder. Soudain son sang se glaça lorsqu'il vit que la porte avait été scellée par la police fédérale.

Il sentit la panique l'envahir peu à peu. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Où était passé Mulder ? Et Marco, s'il avait été trouvé, avait-il tout révélé en le livrant ? Que devait-il faire ? Tout d'abord, il devait trouver un plan. Il décida de s'asseoir dans un ancien bureau, l'établissement devait être déserté même par les fédéraux à l'heure qu'il était. Il tira péniblement la lourde chaise en bois et alors qu'il s'y laissa tomber, il entendit une voix d'homme parler. Discrètement, paniqué, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour essayer de quitter le navire mais une fois encore il se trouva face à un mur, n'ayant plus servie depuis des années, le bois avait travaillé et cette ouverture était maintenant close.

N'entendant plus personne, il s'approcha de la porte à pas de loup, ne sachant toujours pas si cette personne était au téléphone ni à combien de personne il avait à faire. Il commença d'abord par tendre l'oreille mais tout ce qu'il parvenait à entendre ce fut le bruit de son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il devait d'abord se calmer ; il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations et les laissa chacune ressortir très lentement. Alors qu'il recommençait ce processus pour la quatrième fois, une voix le fit sursauter. Il retourna alors à son poste de surveillance, il lui sembla reconnaître cet homme quand une femme tout de noir vêtue, les cheveux remontés fit son entrée en se maintenant les reins des deux mains.

Vous m'avez fait demander, Monsieur ?!

Dana ?!!! Mon Dieu ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

C'est alors que Jim découvrit le visage tout tuméfié de Scully. Une fois sortit de ce lieu, il devra trouver celui qui a osé porter la main sur elle. Alors qu'il se laissait aller à l'imaginer lui sautant dans les bras pour le remercier, il réalisa qu'il en ratait la conversation.

… a déclaré ne vouloir parler qu'à vous et vous seule !

Il savait que Marco le trahirait ! Comment avait-il pu lui faire confiance alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il était instable, il s'était rencontré dans une clinique spécialisée dans les maladies mentales. Il commença donc cette fois à imaginer sa vengeance quand un mot ou plutôt un nom retint son attention :

… Mulder ! Il dit qu'il est Mulder … votre Mulder et qu'il n'y a qu'en vous qu'il ai confiance !

Où est-il ?

Ne me dîtes pas que vous allez y aller, c'est tout à fait absurde !

Où est-il ?

On l'a conduit à l'hôpital du conté, cet homme a subit des mutilations au visage et les médecins soignent ses boursouflures ….

**Parie 9**

Inquiet, il guetta sa réaction et la seule chose qu'il perçut fut le bruit de talons de la jeune femme qui s'éloignaient et le directeur adjoint du F.B.I. lui faire face. Avait-il été repéré ? Jim en avait de plus en plus l'impression et le fait de voir cet homme à la carrure d'athlète s'approcher de la porte derrière laquelle il se cachait n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il fallait qu'il trouve une idée, et il fallait qu'il la trouve vite.

La porte s'entre ouvrit très doucement et une arme se profila à l'intérieur de la pièce, c'est alors que Jim vit son échappatoire s'offrir à lui. Il attendit le moment opportun avant de donner un grand coup dans la porte qui se referma sur l'avant bras de Skinner, qui de ce fait lâcha son revolver. Jim se précipita ainsi dessus et braqua le canon sous le nez de cet homme, le forçant à lui faire face :

Dîtes à Scully d'abandonner immédiatement cette affaire !

Mais voyons Mulder, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Que faites-vous ici ? Lâchez cette arme !

Jim lui donna un grand coup sur le visage. Skinner porta donc la main à son arcade ensanglantée :

Je ne reçois d'ordre de personnes !

Ce coup lui procura plus de plaisir qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, une véritable montée d'adrénaline. Ce fut donc à coups de pieds qu'il prenait une satisfaction de plus en plus évidente et enivrante. Il continuait de frapper sans trop savoir ni de qui il s'agissait ni pourquoi il avait commencé. Pour la première depuis des années de maladie, il prit conscience de la gravité de ce geste mais ce bien-être provoqué était bien trop puissant pour qu'il ne puisse se résoudre à arrêter. Plus il frappait fort, plus son euphorie s'intensifiait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner un coup encore plus puissant que les précédents, alors qu'il armait sa jambe, il sentit quelque chose le retenir. Sans trop s'en préoccuper, il donna un puissant coup dans les côtes de l'AD Skinner et ce fut sous le cri de douleur de cet homme d'influence auprès du F.B.I. et de l'agent Scully qu'il sentit deux paires de bras musclés qui tentaient désespérément de le maîtriser. Il parvenait à les entendre, puis petit à petit, après ressenti un léger picotement, leurs voix lui sembla se déformer, sa vision se troubla, la panique le gagna :

Les extra-terrestres nous envahissent ! Appelez Will Smiiiiiiiiiith …


End file.
